King of Spades
by Sounds-personal
Summary: Losing his family then his sanity, Roxen Spade fights to be loved. Without tearing apart friendships and relationships, he makes various love attempts. It's just when he thinks he in clear, it takes a turn for the worse. Will the thought of his Queen of Hearts and King of Clubs keep him breathing or will someone sweep him off his feet. [R & R] {P.S It is a slash hehe}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Katniss, c'mon! You're taking forever…" I growled checking the time.

"Just because you're from The Capitol doesn't mean you get special treatment." She snapped adjusting her dress.

"I should, but no one believes I'm from The Capitol. Oh well. Not my problem… You ready? You really shouldn't keep your lover waiting." I winked flipping my hair.

"Yes, I don't want to keep Peeta waiting." She rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror once more "How do I look?

I look at her and see her black dress. It frilled up her right shoulder. The dress flowed until it hit around her knee area. It fit her perfectly. "Perfect just like you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Roxen. You look pretty dressed up yourself." She grinned.

"Yes, me in jeans and a black jacket thingy." I laughed and adjusted my black hair in the mirror she was using.

"Sarcasm… you ready?" She asked looking at me worriedly.

"It's a party in your honor, Mrs. Neverclean. You'll be fine." I winked.

"Thanks, Mr. Spade. Great pep talk. Let's go." She grabbed me a pulled me to the door.

Today was the party for our victors, Katniss and Peeta. I say it's mostly for Katniss 'cause Peeta didn't really do anything to save Katniss besides with the Tracker Jackers and at the end when he pulled Cato off of her, but that's none of my business. I honestly miss Cato, I feel really lost without him. But I have to be strong. Katniss opens the door and we're greeted with the Bread Boy and Gale. Both dressed decently considering this is District 12.

"Sup, Catnip." He says coolly.

"Gale. Peeta." She tried to push down her smile.

"You look beautiful." Peeta smiled at her.

"I know she does. I picked out her dress." I sneered as I leaned against the doorway.

"Roxen." He glared.

"Bread Boy." I growl staring into Peeta's eyes.

"Can we all just get along for one night." Katniss looked at us both with anger.

"So Peeta or should I say, Pita… Where's the hummus?" I snigger.

"Where's you King of Clubs or your little Queen of Hearts, Spade. Oh that's right. They're dead." Peeta clenched his fists in anger.

I sat there as my eyes began to water. I clenched my fists and tried my hardest not to sink to his level. My body rushed with warmth and I just sat there fuming. I sit there and try not to cry. Cato was my King of Clubs. Clove was my Queen of hearts. Thats when Gale grabs me and pulls me along and walks with me. We don't say a word until his voice shatters the silence.

"Peeta can go too far sometimes." He attempts to talk to me.

I look at him and he keeps looking forwards. I know he's not good at this.

"You don't have to try to cheer me up… I know you're not good at this… I'm used to this pain anyways." I look away from him.

I hear him gasp then turn to me. "Roxen."

"I lost Cato and Clove. I lost my parents and all my family. I'm taunted in ways Peeta did back there and honestly I'm becoming numb. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just an orphan nobody wants. I'm just here. I'm just a punching bag. Sometimes I feel like if I just go back to The Capitol and go back to scavenging the streets, no one would notice. No one cares. I'm just here…"

Gale didn't say a word. He sat there and took everything in. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"I'm used to it." I look at him.

I could see the pain in his eyes. I didn't know what else to do so I kept walking.

"You three should go fun. I'm just… gonna go find something else to do." I pull up the collar on my jacket. "Tell them I said congratulations…"

"If you're not going, then I'm not." He said firmly.

I look at him with confusion. "But Katniss needs you there."

He shrugs. "With Bread Boy there, She wont notice if I'm there or not. Plus, It sounds like you really need someone and honestly I need someone as well."

I sigh and look at him again. "We're going… She needs us there…"

He nods. "Solid."

"Solid?" I ask.

"Solid." He said firmly.

"Solid." I accept the solid. "What does solid mean?"

"Well, it means if something is not a liquid or gas." He jokes "There's two meanings in my book. The first one means a favor. As in 'Can you do me a solid.' and the second definition to me means okay."

I nod at his explanation. "Solid."

"There yah go!" He pats my back.

I laugh and walk. Next thing I know we're at the party. It had small lanterns hanging everywhere and wooden benches throughout the pavilion. The aroma of sweets and meat filled my sense of smell. Everyone from this part of town was here. That's when Prim walks up with her mother.

"Where's Katniss?" Her mom asks.

"Walking with Lover Boy." Gale says with some kind of sass.

"Gale, you should accept that she _loves_ Peeta." She said tilting her head to the side.

"Bread Boy needs to learn to close his mouth." I growl at the both of them. "He shouldn't even be invited." I cross my arms in anger.

"Did he mention _it_?" Prim whispered to Gale.

Gale nods and pulls me to a table. Prim follows us considering we're the only ones she really knows.

"We have to at least try to be happy for this party. Katniss did win and all. She could've died out there." Gale said sitting in the chair.

"And if she didn't volunteer I wouldn't be here…" Prim said quietly.

"And if she didn't volunteer Clove or Cato would've won and I would be with them and not here." I said sounding a bit insensitive seeing how Prim would've died if they won. "And would've never met you guys…" I try to clear it up.

I grab the locket out from under my shirt and open it. It's a golden locket with a picture of the three of us in it. Cato with his arms wrapped around us. Clove under his left arm… I'm under his right. We're all smiling and I remember the day Cato gave this to me.

* * *

"_Clove! Cato! I-I don't want you guys to leave me!_

"_Trust me, one of us are coming back."_

"_I got Cato to protect me and I got Cato's back. We'll be unstoppable."_

"_If you say so…"_

"_Wait! I got all of us lockets. One for the Queen of Hearts, One for the King of Spades and one for the King of Clubs."_

"_Cato… These are beautiful…"_

"_I think you guys need to go. The guy's over there waving for you guys to follow."_

"_Oh.. Okay well I promise to win it for you."_

"_Me and Cato will be victorious."_

* * *

Gale scoots closer as I feel my eyes water. My eyes burn with sorrow and my heart ached with anxiety.

"She killed my family… She killed Cato… She fucking killed my family…" I trembled with anger.

"Roxen. Roxen, look at me." Gale looked pulled on my chin to make me face him. "All she was trying to do was survive. Kill or be killed, Roxen."

"Yeah… I just miss them…" I sniffled as a tear left my eye. "They were the last of my family."

"I understand and honestly, I was going to volunteer for Peeta, but my family… My mom couldn't take care of them. They didn't have money or supplies to last a week." Gale rubbed my back.

I nod and look at him. "And you would have been with Katniss instead of Peeta if no one killed you." I finally understood what he meant.

"Correct."

"They're coming! Everyone get ready!" Someone shouted.

"Showtime…" I grab my throwing knives and turn on the lights on the end.

Prim walks over to the cake and starts to cut pieces off as Gale walks over and rations the food for everyone. Effie walks over to me with Haymitch at her side. Effie wore a glittery dress that sparked with every movement. It had a variety of warm colors scatter across it. Her hair was as fluffy as usual, this time she had a tint of a reddish-orange to it. Her eye-lashes were as long usual with some golden-glitter on it. And Haymitch… He looked like he just woke up from an alcohol influenced coma.

"This party look fabulous! Did you do this yourself?" Effie asks.

"Yeah… We even got a radio I had from The Capitol." I smile.

"Well done, boy." Haymitch pats my back.

"Thank you, sir."

I hear clapping and know It's Katniss and Peeta. I look over and see them walking arm in arm. They look amazing together, but she outshines Peeta hands down. She looks far past perfect. Gale walks up and wraps his arm around my neck. I look up at him then at the pair.

"Not gonna lie, they look amazing together." I admit.

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know why I should even try getting in between them. Whatever makes her happy…" He mutters.

"Whose ready for some food?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

There's an abundance of 'Me's!" as everyone snatches a plate. Each plate had a slice of cake, slice of ham, two chicken legs or a breast and cookie. The sweets were made at the Mellark's Bakery and Gale and I took hours to hunt all the boars and chickens. Gale was a pretty good cook and so were the Mellarks, but I didn't take a plate. I instead took a seat at a table and waited for someone to talk to me.

"Why aren't you eating?"

I look over and Gale takes a seat next to me.

"I don't feel like I need to. Someone else can have my food." I muttered.

"No. You haven't eaten in two days. You're eating something." Gale handed me a his chicken breast.

I looked at it and took a small bite into it. The meat tasted good on my tongue and I wanted more. I started to nibble on it until only the non-edible parts and bone was left. I set it down on his plate and wipe my mouth. "Thank you, Gale." I blush a little.

"It's nothing, kid." He slides his arm across my shoulder and pulls me in closer. I look at him with a brighter blush and he smiles. I'm guessing he noticed it.

I feel my heart beat faster and notice the gap between us is getting smaller until I hear my name. "Roxen!" Katniss calls.

He looks at me with hidden disappointment, but I could see it. "Coming!" I shout back while staring at into Gale's eyes.

I stand up and walk over to where the girl with the black dress stands. "Yes?"

"This is Madge." She pointed to a girl with curly blonde hair.

The girl waved to me with a flirtatious smile. Her eyes sparkled with desperation for someone to love her.

"And?" I shift my weight to my left foot.

"She's… the mayor's daughter and maybe you two could talk a little. You know, make some friends." She said a bit frustrated.

"I'm not about making friends now." I said with a bit of a glare. "You know why."

"Yeah, but just because Clove and Cato died doesn't mean you have to be so stubborn." She said angrily almost breaking the cup she had in her hand.

I felt anger flow through my body and tried my hardest not to hit our new 'victor.'

"Really now?" I bit my tongue trying not to say anything too mean. "What if you lost Prim to the games, huh? How would you feel. Actually no. You losing Prim times two." I bit the corner of my cheek trying not to say anymore.

She looked at me for a second then around the building, looking at each lantern.

"I also set up this party for you. Invited everyone and hunted the meat served. I bought all the food and even smuggled a radio and you have the audacity to call me stubborn because I wont talk to someone I don't know. Well, gosh, Katniss. I'm sorry." I folded my he arms and but my lip just to stop myself from talking anymore. I didn't want to make this anymore worse than it already was.

She looked at me a bit agitated then turned to Madge. "Just go back to Gale then."

I felt bad and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I'm still sensitive about the Cato and Clove thing." I whispered.

"It's fine." She gave me small hug. "I understand everything now."

I kissed her cheek and instantly felt a fist collide with my face. I fell to the ground and felt my head throb. I shot up and put my hand on my glowing throwing knives.

"She's mine." Peeta growled.

"Fight me." I snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You wanna fight, huh? Bring it." Peeta said coolly bringing up his fists.

"Swing first, Bread Boy." I shoot daggers at him with my eyes "I don't think you know what you're in for." I slide my knife into the holster.

"Guys, C'mon not no-"

Gale cuts Katniss off by putting his hand on her shoulder. "They need to take out their anger towards each other somehow."

"Yeah, but I know Roxen is stronger and quicker than Peeta. Peeta doesn't know Roxen like I do." She whispered to Gale.

I stood up straight with my legs spread ready to move if needed just how Cato taught me. I smile devilishly. "You scared, Pita."

He charged at me and swung a powerful punch. I quickly move to the left and swing. I punch his gut with right hand and quickly bring my left elbow to his jaw. He jumps back and punches into my chest. I feel myself lose my breath as I hit the ground. I jump up and swiftly kick his feet out from under him. He pulls me to the ground with him and straddles me. He aims his punches at my face, but I grab his fists. I push him on his back and jump to my feet. He comes to his feet and I push him against a pavilion pole. I grab a glowing knife and whip it at him. It lands a quarter of an inch away from his neck. He looks at me scared and confused as I walk up to grab the knife. I pull it out of the pole. "Just remember, I don't miss." I stick it back into the holster.

Katniss runs to his side as I walk into the pavilion. "Peeta, are you alright?!" She asks frantically.

"Yeah." I hear faintly.

I walk up to Gale feeling the bruise form on my jaw. "You don't miss, huh?" He snickered.

"I learned to fight from Cato, throwing knives from Clove."

"I see. Learned from the strong." He nodded. "Katniss knew you were stronger than him, but why bring the throwing knives?" He chuckled.

"It's how I take my anger out. I knew he was coming, so I brought them." I laughed seeing how it sounded like I was planning on murdering him.

"Whatever makes you happy… Why do they glow?" Gale asked a bit confused.

"So I can see them in the dark." I said simply.

"I see…"

"The cake any good?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Has blue frosting. Blue is my favorite color. How about you?" He says taking another bite.

"Favorite color? I'd have to sa-"

"Roxen, We need to talk." I heard Katniss say a bit sadly.

I look at Gale confused and he raised a brow. He walks over with me and Katniss bites her lips for a second. "We… uhh… took a vote and-"

"We want you out of here. You're a hazard and could hurt someone else because you're so hot-headed." Peeta finished for her with a sneer.

"Wha… What…" I murmured.

"Roxen, I'm sorry, but seeing how you could've killed him… I'm sorry…" She said saddened.

"I… I'm the one who paid for this party, I bought the food, I hunted the food, I invited everyone I did everything and this is how you repay me? I'm getting kicked out of my party. You know what? Fine. Whatever the _victor_ wants. It's always been whatever you wanted." I say with tears welling up "I'm sorry for defending myself. I guess I'm supposed to be a punching bag to everyone. Bye, Katniss. Congratulations on killing my family." I run off into the night.

"I can't believe you, Katniss. You've changed. You're not the Katniss I talk to in the woods." I hear Gale say before chasing after me. "Roxen! Wait up!"

I turn around with tears flowing down my face. He charges at me and gives me a tight hug. I can hear his heart beating from running after me and he's kind of panting. "That wasn't cool of them. They were being stupid."

"I told you… I'm used to it." I cry into his chest.

"You shouldn't be. You deserve better…" He carried me to a near by bench and set me on his lap.

I look up at Gale and feel a breeze. It runs across my cheeks, turning them a rosy color. He smiles at me. His grey eyes sparkle in the moonlight along with his smile. I feel his rough hands slip under my shirt and rub my sides. I feel my cheeks turn a dark red as he pulls me closer to him.

"Solid?" I giggle.

"Solid." He slowly lowers his head until our lips meet.

I close my eyes and wrap my arms loosely around his neck and slowly move my lips at the same time he does. He moves his hands down to my hips and rubs circles with his thumbs. I feel my back arch on reflex as Gale moves the kissing to my neck.

"Gale… Not here… Not now." I half moan trying to contain this feeling.

He removed himself from my neck with a smile. "You know… If you left, I'd have nobody." He said sheepishly "Katniss has Peeta… Madge has every other guy in the District…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Do… Do you want to…" He muttered.

"Do I want to what?" I ask genuinely confused.

"Want to… go for a walk." He asked a bit rushed and his face a light red.

I figure he's just going to ignore the fact we just kissed. "Yeah. If you want to." I shrug sitting up and getting off his lap.

He gets up along with me and we walk down the dusty road in dead silence. I could sense his occasional glances, but didn't say anything. I feel his hand brush mine a few times. I'm about to grab his hand when moves a step away. I instantly felt a cool breeze wrap around me. I glance at him for not even a second and look at the ground.

"What?" He breaks the silence.

I guess he noticed.

"You were making me warm." I admit.

He slides his arm across my shoulder with a smile and chuckles a bit. "Let's go to my house." He insisted.

"Is-is it warm there." My teeth began to shatter.

He shrugged his shoulders as he thought about it. I've never been to Gale's house so I guess I wouldn't know either. We kept walking, but I only had that kiss on my mind. Did it actually mean something or… was it just to make feel better. I should stop thinking about before I have an anxiety attack. He pulls inside a house, but all I see is black. He pulls his arm off of me and I hear a slight clunking. I then hear a squirting noise then a match lights. The match flies into a section in the wall. A small little spark rushes into an inferno then dies down a little. I could smell the burning gasoline along with the charred wood. That's when I see the outline of Gale standing next the small inferno. He turns to me. "Make yourself at home."

I take small step into the room and see two chairs and a couch. I look closely and see the one chair had a blanket. I take the blanket and sit on the couch. I wrap myself in the blanket with Gale sitting next to me. "Do I not get any?" He laughed.

I sigh as I unravel myself and wrap him in it as well. "Better?"

"Solid." He jokes.

"Solid." I look into the fire.

We sit in silence as we listen to music play from party nearby. They're using the radio that I brought. "Sounds like they're having fun."

"You know Katniss voted for you to stay. So did Prim." He said setting his hand on my thigh.

"Then why did you say she changed?"

"Because the old Katniss was stubborn. If something happened she didn't like, she'd not let it happen. She wasn't thrilled about you living and I could see the hurt in her eyes when I said the things I said. She knew I meant it. I rather be here with you then at that party with everyone else anyways." He looked at me with a slight squint.

"Why? I'm not much. You'd have so much fun with them then here with me."

"Really? Like I said last time, with 'Pita' there, she wouldn't talk to me. He doesn't like me and he'd get too jealous if she talked to me. That's why we only talk in the woods. Prim and maybe Effie or Haymitch would be the only ones talking to me." He shrugged. "Plus, you're way more fun."

"Me and my throwing knives." I laugh taking my holster off and setting it on the nearby table.

"Stripping, huh?"

"What?! No!" I say frantically.

He smiled and slowly took his shirt off, exposing every large muscle in torso area. I sit there and stare in awe.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks with a grin.

"N-no!" I look away with my face turning as bright as the fire.

"C'mon… you know you want it." He whispered into my ear as he pushed me to the soft couch.

"I really don't." I said giggling. He laid me down and sat above me. He ran his sandpaper hands up my sides sending a shiver up me spine. "Gale~…" I gasp.

"What?" He smiled as hand slowly rubbed them.

"I-I don't know. It just felt good… Peeta bruised my sides. That's all."

Gale moved down and kissed each side then the middle of my chest. He looked up and kissed my chin. I almost cried in happiness. He pulled my shirt off of me and made us switch positions. I laid on top of him with a smile on my face. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

_Thump… Thump Thump… Thump… Thump Thump…_

"You comfortable?" He said after yawning.

"Yeah…Goodnight, Gale…" I said sleepily.

"Night, Roxen…" He kissed my forehead.

I felt my eyes slowly get heavy and eventually, they close. Gale was the last thought on my mind.

_**The next morning…**_

I open my eyes and my vision blurs. I quickly rub them and look around. The fire from last night is still going, but a pot is now hanging over it. I look down and see Gale quietly snoring. I slowly climb up off and attach my holster to my belt loop. I look around the room before walking over to this pot. It's more of a cauldron really. There's broth in it with carrots, chicken and I think noodles floating around.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

I look over and see a woman with a soft smile. I raise a brow and smile a little.

"Hello, madam."

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mrs. Hawthorne. Hazelle Hawthorne." She smiled and walked over to the pot with a large spoon. "Mr. Spade, correct?"

"Yes, but you may just call me Roxen…" I look around the house and see two doors and a staircase.

"I'm sorry you had to leave the party yesterday. I voted for you to stay seeing how much effort you put into the party. I'm not the only one who did. Effie, Katniss, Prim and Haymitch all voted for you to stay. You put an awful scare on Mrs. Everdeen." She stirred the pot with her wooden spoon. "Peeta and the others were scared too. I mean I would be too if I was Peeta, but he did it to himself. He started the fight."

"It's okay, Ma'am. I just wanted everyone to have a good time. Do you want any help?" I ask with a smile seeing how she understood.

"Yes, actually. Could you go wake the children. All you have to do is peek you head in the room and say that breakfast is almost done. Rory and Vick should be easy to wake. Then just wake your very own sweetheart for me." I could see a smile spread across her face.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, we aren't anything." I blush a little.

"Whatever you say, darling." She giggles.

I shake my head and turn to wake up the children. "Uhh… which room are they in?" I ask.

"Up the stairs and the first room on your right."

I listen to her instructions and walk up the staircase. I look around and see a door to my right. I'm guessing that's it. I walk in and slowly open the door. I peek my head in. I see beds and sleeping children. "Breakfast is almost done." I say sort of loudly.

"Gale… Carry me…" A girl groans.

I think for a moment and walk over to the child size. With their eyes closed looked like they could be five or six. I pick her up and set her on my back like a piggy-back ride. She throws her arms over my shoulders and snore into my ear. I walk down the stairs and set her in a chair in the place we slept.

"You carried her down?" She asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah, she thought I was Gale. I don't know what Gale does so I just did it." I shrug and turn to Gale.

"Good luck waking Gale up." She smiles and take the kid out of the chair.

I look at her as she leaves the room and heads up stairs. I look at him as he rolls over and adjusts the blanket. I sit beside him and slowly shake him. "Gale, wake up." I said softly.

"Nghh… five more minutes…" He groaned.

"C'mon, Gale wake up." I shook him faster.

"Go away." He pushed me off the couch.

I huffed and blew my hair out of my face. I looked at him and smiled. "Fine, I'll just go back to The Capitol or maybe District 2."

"You do that." He turned away.

I glared at him and pulled him off the couch. He hit the ground with a thump, but still slept. Hmm… I grab a knife from the holster a throw it. It gives him a little trim off the top and his eyes open wide. He attempts to lift his head, but his hair was stuck under the knife.

"Oops. I missed." I smiled and grabbed the knife.

"Now I can see why Peeta was scared of you." He lifted his head an adjusted his hair.

"Well, It woke you up… Well, I met your mom and your sister." I put the knife into the holster.

"Oh really now?" He laughed.

"Yeah. She thinks we're something." I hinted at saying I was wondering the same thing.

"How funny." He chucked.

Well I guess we aren't anything. Yay…

"Yeah, I guess it is." I grabbed the wooden spoon and stirred the soup.

"Gale, aren't you up early. Woken up by your little sunshine." She giggles holding the kid I brought down.

"Mom, We aren't anything. We just slept by each other. That doesn't mean anything."

Oh yes. Add insult to injury.

"Don't forget kissed…" I muttered so no one would hear me. Apparently Gale did with the look he gave me.

"C'mon. You two could totally be something." Mrs. Hawthorne smiled.

I dig this woman. She's cool.

"Mom, we've only really talked for a night. We barely know each other. We aren't dating." He said a bit defensively.

Has he never heard of speed dating.

"Whatever you say, Gale." His mom winks and walks over to the pot with a ladle and a bunch of bowls.

"I don't even know his favorite color." He says standing up and stretching.

"Yours is blue." I say taking out the spoon and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, well…" He says narrowing his eyes at me.

I stick out my tongue and he makes the same face. His mom turns around to grab a bowl to only see the face Gale is making at me. "Oh my." She gasps. "Gale, put your tongue back in your mouth."

He looks over and smiles with embarrassment written all over his face. I contain my laughter and walk next to him and slide on my jacket that lies on the floor. I pull up the collar until it covers my mouth.

"Would you like some, Mr. Spade?" She asks politely.

"No thank you. I have to go check on the pavilion. How about I come over for lunch?" I smile and look at Gale 'cause I know he's going to give me credit for actually accepting food for once.

"Gale, is going to be down at the mines. Is that okay and don't you have a job?" She asks pouring Gale some of the soup.

"I don't care. You're a nice woman. We can talk a little. And well, I'm not going to lie. I'm a thief." I smile at her.

"You're such a sweetheart with a sour side. How cute. Have fun at the pavilion." She smiles pouring herself a bowl.

I love her. I turn to Gale to see what he was willing to. He gives me a small hug and kisses my cheek. I hug him back with a light blush then pull away noticing that his mom is watching. "Don't think I didn't notice that kiss on the cheek." She said shaking her ladle at us.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I walk away with a light blush. "See you later, Hawthorne's." I open the door.

"Bye, darling." I hear his mom, but not Gale.

I walk out the door and look back at the house. I take a mental picture so I can try to remember what house looks like. It's a faded green house with broken shingled roof. I walk down the streets and realize where I am. I continue to walk straight and pass Victors Village. I kept going straight until I see the pavilion. I walk up and see a few people sleeping on the wooden tables. I smile to see Haymitch and Peeta and a few others I didn't know. I could carry Peeta, but not Haymitch. I guess I'll be nice and carry him home… why do I have to be so nice?

"Ro…I… rry…" I here him sleep talk.

"Huh?" I ask picking him up. Sometimes if you talk to people in their sleep when they sleep talk, they'll talk back.

There was no response, but a snore. I carry him down the coal dust layered streets and find Victors Village. I see Katniss' house and I walk in. I see Katniss in jeans and a tank-top rushing around in the kitchen. I smile.

"It's a bit chilly outside. You might wanna throw on a jacket." I adjust Peeta.

She turns her head and a slight smile grows on her face. "Why do you have Peeta and why weren't you in your room last night? You had me worried." She crossed her arms.

"One, I didn't want him to die of hypothermia and I don't know where he lives. Two, I was with Gale. Three, how was the cake?" I try to change the subject.

"He lives across the street and you were with Gale? And it was too expensive. I couldn't eat it. I gave it to Prim." She leaned against the counter with her arms folded. "Now. Details about you and Gale."

I set Peeta at the table and he slams his face on the table. He's in a deep sleep. He doesn't feel it. I turn to Katniss. "Nothing really. I just slept over there. His mom's pretty nice. She knows I'm a thief now." I grin.

"She's a good woman. She's like my second mom. I respect her. And his brothers and sisters?" She asked grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with water.

"One thought I was Gale… How was the party?" I ask curiously.

"Long story short, Haymitch and Peeta got drunk, Effie left because she wanted beauty sleep, Prim and I went home because were bored without you and Gale." She said taking a sip.

"Yeah, I heard you wanted me to stay." I open the refrigerator and pull out an apple. "Is it weird that me and Gale kissed?" I bite into the apple.

"What?!" She said in shock, dropping her cup on the floor and spilling water everywhere.

"Yeah… Don't tell anyone 'cause I don't know if he's out yet."

"He's not…" She said still standing in the puddle.

"Sugar is not flour…" Peeta puts in his drunken input.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Solid." I push down my laughter seeing how they have no idea what I mean. "You go Peeta. Gold start for you."

"Yay…" He said quietly then continued to snore.

"But… you and Gale kissed…?"

"Yeah…" I blush "And slept on the same couch… And he took off my shirt, but that's all." I giggle.

"Whoa… He didn't make any attempt to tell me…" She said finally grabbing some sort of towel and wiping up the spilled water.

I know I shouldn't say this… "Well, with you always around Peeta, how could he? I mean you guys are joined at the hip and honestly I wouldn't see why he should tell you if you don't even talk to him, but that's none of my business." I bite into the apple.

Katniss looked up at me for a moment then continued to clean.

"I mean open your eyes. He's here right now."

"That's because you brought him here." She stood up and threw the towel onto the counter.

"Think. If he wasn't in a drunken coma, would he be here right now?" I smiled and take another hunk out of my apple.

"Well, yeah." She smiled then realized what I meant. Her smile faded and she knew I was right. "Well, he's not her every morning."

"And who is here when he's not?" I raised a brow and threw out the core of the apple.

"You and Gale, but I don't understand wh-"

"We can only be here when he's not, Katniss. How could you be so blind, sweetheart." I laughed at how ridiculous she was being.

She thought about it for a moment and pushed her tongue against the side of her mouth. She was speechless. I smiled and looked at and Peeta as his eyes slowly open. I grab Katniss' old cup and fill it with water. He stretches and I set the glass in front of him. "Sober up, sweetheart." I smile.

"Uhh… Thanks…" He looked at me uneasily. "What'd you do to it?"

"Does everything I do have to have a catch? The only thing that touched it was Katniss' lips before she spilled it everywhere." I smiled at her.

"Shut up…" She rolled her eyes.

He took a sip and eyed me down as he did so. I roll my eyes. "Do you need something else?"

"No. Just confused why you're still here. Don't you have something to steal?" He glared.

"This is what I mean…" I turn to Katniss "But you see here, Bread Boy, I was trying to be nice."

"Guys it's too early in the morning for this." Katniss groaned.

"You almost killed me last night!" He snapped.

"I woke Gale up this morning doing the exact same thing I did to get your attention. I never miss, sweetheart. If I wanted to kill you, I would have by now." I smiled now noticing the bruise on his jaw. It matched mine. "Hey, now noticing our matching bruises, we're pretty even. He didn't say anything. Not sure because of how hung-over he was or he just knew I was right. Either one was fine by me. "Plus, I carried you here. If I didn't you would've been out there still with Haymitch and the others. Pick your poison."

He muttered something. I really wanted to know what.

"What?" I ask.

"I said thanks." He said with the cup still in his mouth.

"No problem." I look around to find a clock, but there's none in here. "What time is it?"

"12:26." Peeta answer looking down at his wrist watch "Why?"

"Going to go see Mrs. Hawthorne for lunch. I wanted to pick her up a gift." I smiled. "Want anything, Peeta?"

Weird. I'm actually asking Peeta if he wants something. I know not to ask Katniss. She doesn't approve of my stealing.

"You're asking me?" He actually removed the cup from his mouth to actually talk.

"Well, she doesn't want anything and I dunno. I'm trying to be nice here." I shrugged.

"No… I'm fine…" He picked up the cup again.

I nod and give Katniss a hug and turn to Peeta. "You want a hug?" I try to fight the smile on my face.

"Nah, you go have fun stealing." He smiled into his cup.

"I will." I nod and walk out of the house. District 12's Victors Village was kind of trashy. Well there's only been 3 victors so I can see why. I walk into the market and look around at the variety. From food to clothing to jewelry. I walk over to the jewelry and see rubies, sapphires, emeralds, pearls, topaz and a selection diamond rings. I might as well pick something up for Gale as well. I sit there at a clothing booth that's next to the jewelry. There's girl rings on the far end of the table and boyish rings on the table closest to me. The owner is helping a girl on the other side and I scope out the boy rings. There's a gold band that looks like Gale's style, but I see a silver band with a sapphire on it. It looks too expensive. He wont take the sapphire ring. He'd complain that it's too expensive and that he could just sell it and feed his family for weeks. I look at the gold band and lock onto it with my hands. I walk straight to the other side of the booth, grabbing the ring along the way. I'm undetected. The man is still helping the woman and I look at the ring she has on her finger. It's a ruby ring.

"I still don't know…" She said twisting her hand to see different angles.

"It's beautiful… Just like you." I look at her with a fake blush.

She looks at me flattered as a bright smile spreads across her face. "Thank you. You're such a doll. I'll take it. You pick out a ring of any choice to give to your mom or special somebody."

I smile and look at the rings. Before I pick out a ring, I look at her. She looks too nice to be form District 12. "Are you not from here?" I ask looking at the rings. What would Mrs. Hawthorne like…

"I'm from The Capitol. I'm just here for a little bit longer." She smiled at the jewelry booth owner.

"I'm from the Capitol as well. I went to District 2 first then I came here after I lost my family." I grabbed a emerald ring with some kind of silver band. It reminded me of her style in a way.

"Family?" The woman asked.

"Clove and Cato." I said firmly as she paid for the rings.

"Oh yes. The District 2 Tributes. They were you family?" She asked once more.

I pulled out the locket and opened it. I showed her the picture of the three of us. "They meant the world to me. They tried to promise me that they'd win the games for me. After I saw Katniss up there with Peeta fighting Cato… I knew it was the end. I moved here and tried to be friends with Katniss and yeah I mean we're friends, but she'll never replace them."

She looked at me with shock. I knew she'd feel bad. That's the only good thing about the story. People will do anything to try and make me feel better.

"I'm so sorry…" She said tearing up. "If it means anything, I lost my daughter in the games before this one."

"Seventy-third?" I ask.

She nods. "Quinn Desire."

"District 1. I'm sorry… That must've been hard." I say as she hands me the ring.

"She volunteered. She had determination. She had the strength. I believed she could do it, but that District 11 kid…" She shook her head.

"Just look on the bright side, She doesn't have to worry about the Capitol anymore." I patted her shoulder.

"True…" She nodded.

"I'll see you around maybe?" I smiled.

"Of course."

I smiled and walked off. I felt bad for her. She lost her daughter to the games. The Games… they aren't games. I kept walking until I say the greenish house that was owned by the Hawthorne's. I walk in and smile at the sight of her at the fireplace again. Instead of a pot this time there's some kind of grill.

"Did you ever stop making food?" I laugh and slip off my shoes.

She turns to me with a warm smile. "Glad you could make it."

"Close your eyes, I got you a gift." I smile and put the emerald ring in my right hand.

She walks over to me with a brow raised. She closes her eyes and holds a hand out. I set the ring on her hand and giggle. "Open."

She opens her eyes and looks at the ring in her hand. She gasps. "It's beautiful… Did you steal it?" She asks concerned.

"Some lady bought me this. I stole Gale's." I pull out the gold band with a snicker.

"I… I don't know what to say… It's beautiful." She slides it on her finger.

"You're making me lunch right? This is your reward." I smile and take a seat on the couch. "When does Gale get back?"

"In about ten minutes. How much chicken do you want?" She asks taking it off the grill.

"Not a lot. I'm not that hungry. So what do you do here all day?" I look around they house seeing how it's spotless.

"Cook, clean, make clothes for everyone." She handed me a plate with a hunk of chicken on it.

"I see… Did you make the dress you're wearing now?" I take a bite of the chicken.

My mouth instantly waters at the taste of the spiced chicken. My taste buds tingled and couldn't help but to take another huge bite.

"My mother actually made this for me." She set a slab of chicken onto her plate. "So how…" She trails off.

Before I realizes it. I've finished the piece on my plate and jumping up for seconds.

"I'm guessing the food is good…" She giggles.

"Good? That's an understatement." I grab another hunk and slap it onto my plate.

"Save some for Gale. He needs to eat." She takes a bite of her own chicken.

"Nah, That's crazy talk." I smile as I hear the door open. "If you want food, eat it now before I eat it all!" I shout not really knowing who it is exactly.

"Is that right?" I hear a whisper in my ear followed by a kiss on the cheek.

It's Gale. I smell the coal and perspiration as he walks around. The clunking of heavy boots on the floor really annoyed me, but whatever. This freaking chicken made my life complete. I took another bite with a smile and remembered the ring. I'll save it for later. I continue to chow down until I run out of the delicious meat. I set my plate on the table in front of me although I could go for thirds, I'm sure Gale is hungry.

"Gale, come here and look at the present your sweetheart got me." Mrs. Hawthorne smiled gleefully.

"We aren't anything. We're just friends." I say with sass.

"Yes and that kiss on the cheek says otherwise." She said rolling her eyes.

She was right. What even are we? She held out her hand and Gale looked at the shiny ring. It sparkled in the light with the emerald glittering. He looked at me confused. "What'd you do? Propose?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh yes, sweet Gale. I proposed to your darling mother. I'm now your step father who's younger than you." I say mockingly.

"Solid." He smirked.

I got down on one knee and looked up at Gale. He raised a brow with a smile and light blush. I pulled out the gold ring. "Dear, sweet and ever lovely Gale…"

"Yes?" He sounded way to masculine for this.

"Your shoes are untied. That's a safety hazard." I stood up and held out the ring. "Plus, I got you this."

He picked it up and looked at it in the light. He spun it around and ran his finger along the outside. "It's too expensive. This would feed everyone here for weeks. Return it." He hands it back to me. I glare at him.

"It's stolen. I can't return it." I narrow my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go sell it." He stuck it in his pocket with all seriousness.

"Seriously?" I ask a bit ticked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He said sitting down on the couch and slid off his boots.

"I risked becoming an Avox to get you something I thought you'd like and you're just going to sell it? Just give it back to me and I'll go give it to Peeta or Haymitch." I said annoyed.

"You'd give it to Peeta?" He stopped untying his other boot and looked at me with hidden anger.

"I don't know. Give it to someone who would at least appreciate the thought I put into it." I looked Mrs. Hawthorne hoping she'd back me up.

"Gale, you could've lost him if he got caught. The least you could do is wear it." She said softly.

"Fine… I'll wear the ring." He slid the ring onto his finger along with his other boot off.

"I mean you don't have to I just thought you'd at least like it." I said frowning a little.

"I do like it. I like it a lot. I just don't want to ear something that could be sold for food or other things." He shrugged.

I sat down next to him and shrugged as well. "I don't know. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm always happy when you're with me." He pulled me by them hip to get me closer to him.

"You guys have some things to talk about. I'll leave you two alone." She walked up the stairs and into a room.

"What does she mean?" He looked up the stairs.

"Gale, what are we?" I ask looking down at my feet. "We act like a couple, but then when people ask, we're nothing. Are we friends or more?"

He took a moment and doesn't answer. I'm guessing he doesn't know either. I guess I have to explain everything…

"If we're friends, that cool. We just can't kiss and do all the things we usually do. I'm not going to be some kind of friends with benefits and just end up hurting myself in the process. If you don't even want to be friends and you basically want me to stop talking to you, that's cool too. I just want to know before I fall with no one there to catch me, yah know? It's up to you."

He looks at me for a second and looks down at the ring on his finger. He twists it a bit before it pops off. He puts it in my hand with a saddened expression. "I think it'll be best if we stay friends."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His words buzz in my head like wasps and my heart drops out of my chest. I look at the ring and realize it, all the kissing and sleeping without out shirts on… all of it… meant nothing.

"Roxen?" He asked noticing how quiet I got.

I sit still in shock and stare the ring. I did everything I could to get him to like me…

"Roxen, I'm sorry." He said rather sadly.

I snapped out of it and closed the ring in my hand. I stood up, put it in my pocket and walked to put my shoes on.

"C'mon, Roxen. Talk to me." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop." I shrugged his hand off. "I need my space for now."

I put on my other shoe on and walk out the door. I don't hear the door close so I'm guessing he's standing in the doorway. I can't turn back. I need to see Katniss. I begin to take steady jog to get to Victors Village as fast as possible without running. I see the brick building and run inside. I don't know who it is, but I hug the first person I run into. I hug them tightly and don't let go. Tears cascade down my face and I feel weak. I feel a hand rub my back along with a chin on my the top of my head. This isn't Prim… and this isn't her mom… sure as hell isn't Katniss. Who is this?

"Everything will be okay…" They cooed.

It's Peeta… He hasn't thrown me off of him.

"I'm sorry…" I backed away from him and wipe away the tears. "Why didn't you throw me off of you?" I look with crimson eyes.

"I don't… have any reason to." He shrugged.

"Oh…" I remember the ring. I reach into my pocket and hand it to him. "Do… Do you want it?"

He looks at it and then at me. "A gold ring?" He asked confused.

"I want nothing to do with it." I drop the ring in his hand.

"Why?" He looks at it before putting it on. It fit his hand perfectly.

"Reasons." I shrug and move into the living room. "Where is everyone?" I ask still a bit shakily.

"At the market. I'm just waiting for them to get back…"

"Wanna come up to my room. There's more entertaining things up there." I offer.

"Sure." He says a bit confused.

"I promise I wont rape you… yet." I wink as I climb the stairs and look down the hallway. It's the second one on the left. We walk in and it's one of the larger rooms in the house, but mines the darkest. Midnight walls, ocean colored bed with matching drawers and hard wood floors. Paintings I made hang around the room. Peeta walks in after I do and instantly sees the paintings.

"You paint?" He asks looking at one of a sunset I saw in District 2.

"A little. Not very good, but I still do it." I smile.

"Sounds like how I describe myself when I try to sing in the shower." He laughs.

"I believe it." I sit in the bed looking around for something to do.

I walk into my closet and look for a game to play. Honestly these games are for little kids, but they're still fun to play. I walk out of the closet and see Peeta laying in my bed. He probably still feel's out of it from his hang-over this morning. I turn on the TV and flip through the channels. There's one showing one of The 49th Hunger Games and just leave it on. I turn around notice he's staring at me.

"Don't want to watch The Games?" I ask confused.

"No, It's fine." He smiles. "Just wondering why I hated you."

"Same. I kiss Katniss, but you know I like guys… Right?" I raise a brow.

He shook his head and put his hands together in some kind of realization. "Now I do." He laughed awkwardly. "Is that why you brought me up here?"

"Yes, I plan to have sex with my best friends boy friend." I say as sarcastically as possible.

"It happens." he chuckles.

"Yeah, but you're not like that." I laugh and turn to my drawer to find clothes to change into. I then think about it and turn to him with a brow raised in curiosity. "Are you?"

He looks at me for a moment then blushes lightly. "I-I don't know. I've never kissed a guy before."

I turn around with a grin and pick out clothes to change into for the night. "Want any clothes?" I grab myself black sweatpants and boxers.

"I just need like shorts or something. I'm going to end up sleeping on the couch anyways. Mrs. Everdeen doesn't want me knocking up Katniss."

"You can sleep in here with me. The beds big enough." I throw white athletic shorts at him, smiling at the way he said it.

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. I don't care and I don't feel like being alone tonight." I shrug. "Plus, we can stay up late and do whatever we want." I smile stripping of my jacket and undershirt, setting my locket on my dresser along with my holster.

"Like little kids?"

"Like little kids." I confirm with the littlest of them all.

He smiles and heads into the bathroom across the hall. I quickly change into my boxers before he comes back. I slip on my sweatpants and walk into my closet once more. Is there really anything for us to do? The games in here are for little kids. Maybe we can just play peek-a-boo or something. Hide and go seek in my closet sounds like a blast. I hear the bathroom door creak open and heavy footsteps into my room. He walks heavily for such a small guy.

"Where are you?" I hear him call.

"In the closet." I shift my weight to my right foot.

He walks in and I here a chuckle. He probably noticed all my black shirts with a few white ones here and there. I turn around and notice that he isn't as muscular as Gale, but he had some muscle. I mean there was muscle, just not as noticeable as Gale's. I really shouldn't be saying anything because I'm pale and the only features to my torso-stomach area, that wasn't my nipples or belly button, was flatness, hip bones and collar bones with a few freckles here and here. I'm so bland its funny.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight." He said jokingly.

"You on the couch if you keep making comments like that." I snicker and push him out of the closet.

"That's not a fun game." He frowned.

"Roxen! Peeta! We're home! Are you both still breathing?" I hear Katniss say seriously.

We walk down the stairs together and smile at her. She raises a brow in confusion. I could understand why. She sets down a carton of milk with a bag of fruit. Prim walks up with some greens and Mrs. Everdeen with some herbs for medicine.

"Gale talked to me earlier. He wanted to make sure everything's okay. Something wrong between you two?" She leaned against the counter.

Peeta and I walk into kitchen and he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before I answer.

"Remember what I told you? Meant nothing. Everything he's ever done? Meant nothing. The ring on Peeta's finger I gave him, He was going to sell so I had to convince him not to. Let's say I'm not on very fond of him at the moment." I folded my arms and leaned against the refrigerator.

Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and looked at the gilded ring. It glimmered in the light and even Peeta stared at it for a while seeing how much it was actually worth.

"It's too expensive. He would never take something like that."

"Neither did I, but coming from me I thought it'd mean something. I guess not." I shrug "Me risking myself and becoming an Avox if caught I guess doesn't mean anything."

"What do they do to you if you're caught stealing?" Peeta asked innocently.

"Cut off your tongue and fingers off, but if you're extra special, they slice your ankles so you can't run." I say with fake excitement.

He shivered imagining the pain. I laugh and turn to Katniss. I shrug once more not sure what Gale wanted. Prim walks up and tugs on my pants. Its her way of getting me to follow her. I walk with her and up to her room. She pulls the painting supplies out of her closet and smiles.

"I wanted to learn how to paint like you do." She smiles meekly.

"Really?" I ask with a toothy smile.

"Yes, I want to be good at something beautiful." She smiles at me. She still has some innocence and it's showing.

"Let's start with sketching." I take a pencil from her art supplies along with one of the canvas papers. She grabs all the same supplies I do. "So, what do you want to paint?"

"I like flowers." She says meekly.

"Any flower in specific?" I ask with a soft smile.

"Tulips…"

"I have two lips, what're you trying to say?" I tease her.

She giggles and looks up at me. "I have two too."

"That is correct. Now, we're going to draw a simple tulip. First, you just draw a U where you want the actual flower of the tulip to be. I'm going to draw mine right in the center for demonstration purposes." I quickly sketch out 'U' and wait for her to do hers.

"Like this?" She shows me her U.

"Perfect, now remember how you used to draw water when you were little? With those spikes?" I ask trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Yeah?" She asks confused.

"Just make those wave marks at the top of the U." I do mine quickly.

She does hers with a smile. "I don't understand why a lot of people think your scary and mean. You're really nice once they get to know you."

I look up at her and notice she's already drawing the stem. I draw mine and think about what she said. "People think I'm mean and scary?"

She shrugs and begins to draw leaves off the stem. "I mean yeah. Strangers that wear lots of dark colors would seem scary too if you were as short and young as I am, right? I don't know. People ask me why I talk to you because you could attack me at any second and other stuff."

I finish the stem and leaves and move to the background taking occasional glances at Prim's work. "Like Gale. He told me to stay away from you before you and Katniss became friends. You guys are friends now right?" She stops drawing and looks up at me.

I keep drawing and realize how dark and upsetting I'm making my background at the mentioning of Gale's name. "I dunno, Prim. We aren't anything right now. Just remember guys can be jerks and do a lot of things they don't mean. They just might be leading you on and wont appreciate the small things you do for them to try to make them happy."

"Roxen," She stops me.

I look at my drawing and realize what she was stopping me from drawing. The flower is bright in the foreground, but once you look in the background, everything is a disaster. The trees have lost their leaves and the city in on fire. The moon is shining, but there's no stars in the sky.

"What does this mean?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I hand her the pencil back.

"Every artwork has a meaning… I learned that from Peeta. What does it mean?" She asks putting away the pencils.

I look at the painting and notice it's just my emotions poured out into the canvas, but the meaning was clear to me.

"Look for the beauty in every disaster." I say simply.

She takes it from me and smiles at it. "I love it. Can you paint it for me?"

"If you want, I will do anything for you." I smile and take the canvas board.

She hugs me and I stand up with her in arms. We walk out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Come on. Let me talk to him." I hear a voice say in the doorway. It's not Peeta it or Haymitch. It's someone different.

"He doesn't want to talk to right now." I hear Peeta say calmly.

"Shut up, bread boy! You don't understand!"

"Gale!"

I walk into the living room and see the one and only Gale in the door way with Katniss and Peeta blocking him from coming in. I freeze at the sight of him and we lock eyes.

"Roxen,"

"What do you want?" I say weakly.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't" I rub my left arm trying not to burst out into tears.

"Roxen, please. I… I just really need to know something right now." He says trying to pass Katniss and Peeta once more, but they don't budge.

"Then ask right now." I say crossing my arms.

"It's not a question." I can see something in his eyes. It's a sense of hurt with anger. He means it.

"Let him in. Gale, come up to my room." I walk up the stairs and the give me a moment before they let him in. He rushes to my side.

I walk quietly into my room with only thoughts of what he's going to say or do. He's done enough and honestly I don't want to get hurt again. We walk in and I slowly close the door behind me. I look at him for a moment before I move away from the door. He looks at me before making some sort of smile at me. It was an embarrassed smile and honestly he looked stupid cute making it.

"So what'd you wan-"

He pushes me up against the door and plants a hard kiss on my lips. He holds my hip with his left hand and grabs my hand with the other. We slowly move our lips and that's when I feel our spark. He slowly adds his tongue and explores my mouth. I feel shivers all throughout my body and pleasure in other areas. I feel weak against him as he slowly runs his hands along my bare chest. His rough hands only make more shivers spike. I feel myself tremble against his touch. I missed him. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I looked into his deep grey eyes, but I honestly only felt scared. He then pulls me off the door and rushes out. He runs out the front door and out somewhere. I sit there in shock and feel my eyes burn. Tears cascade down my face like a waterfall as I slam the door shut. I crawl in my bed and cry violently. What does he want from me…


End file.
